30 ways to aquire a oneway ticket to hell or god
by ShiroAmashi
Summary: All from the 07-Ghost cast! And now we have a diffrent version of Ayanami-sama's annoyment! Also, plenty credit for xmichikox! This idea for a series came from xmichikox plus the title, and some ideas! Plus, I now thank Midnight Strawberry for her idea!
1. Castor

.:30 Ways to annoy Castor to no end :.

1.) Replace all of his dolls with Barbie's

2.) Yell in his ear for no potential reason

3.) Scribble permanent marker wherever you can

4.) Tell Razzete/Lazet that Castor said to stay away from him until the next day

5.) Place Frau's entire "Collection" in his room

6.) In plain sight as you enter

7.) And permanent glue them in place

8.) De-construct all of his new dolls

9.) "Turbo-poke" him as much as possible

10.) And attempt to say "Poke" as you do

11.) Elbow him in his side like he had done to Frau in the 2nd episode of 07-Ghost

12.) Glomp him tightly from the ceiling

13.) To stop him from doing his work

14.) And tight enough so he can't ply you off

15.) Stalk him

16.) When he asks you what you're doing, respond, "I'm stalking you! Now, continue on, I wish to continue."

17.) If he tries to run away from you after hearing that, say, "You're not getting away!!" and then proceed to do numbers 12-14 (12 in a slightly different fashion *as in from behind*)

18.) Make him read a rated "M" fan fiction on him and Labrador/etc.

19.) Ask him if he wishes to be a woman

20.) When he looks at you weirdly, say, "What, you always are making/playing with dolls, so yeah" with the most obvious face.

21.) Make him listen to the worst choice of music ever, over and over again

22.) Steal his glasses

23.) Toss a bunch of Leeches on him

24.) Yell "RAWR!!!!" whenever he works with the children

25.) Tell Frau that Castor wanted him to smack him upside the head as much as possible

26.) Sing the Barney theme when you see him

27.) Ram him into the wall, water, people, training members of the church, Labrador and his plants, Frau when he's just minding his own business, and more

28.) Do everything on this list as much as possible

29.) Smile widely when he looks at this list

30.) Run away as fast as possible before he asks, "Who the heck gave you this?!"

---

"Oh the fun~~" Hyuuga said quietly to himself, watching his mischief unfold

"Lt. Hyuuga, why may you be here?" Labrador questions, with Frau in suit, holding a fairly sharp pair of scissors smiling the devil's smile

"…….. Cr-"

---

Okay everyone~! That's the end *happily smiles* This is to be a series!!!! :D Mwahahaha!!! Say a well done thanks to "xmichikox" for this! Because of xmichikox, this has occurred!!! So, plenty of credit goes to xmichikox. Say thanks! Oh, and we need ideas desperately. Please review with ideas, and they may appear!!! We might even make a second addition to some characters because of multiple ideas, if this goes well.

NOTICE -

There currently is a 07-Ghost family on Youtube! Go check it out, there are only 5 members! We need to grow! It will be well appreciated! The starter/master of the whole family is "KleinTeito" so if you wish to join, go ask!

. Currently taken positions:. (09/09/06) - (If you wonder, it is year/month/date)

- Teito Klein - user/kleinteito

- Labrador - user/xXXLabradorXxx

-Ouka - user/OukaofBargsburg (note: DON'T SPAM HER CHANNEL WITH HATE. IT IS NOT DESIRED.)

-Razzete/Lazet - user/RazzetexxMermaid

- Konatsu Warren - user/KonatsuWarren

--

So that's the current positions taken, and the obvious, all rules are on KleinTeito's page. If you wish to be one of the members, you need to make a new channel that has the character's name or whatever, and stuff. I own the Konatsu Warren account (being that Labrador was already taken) although I'm a girl. I really doubted that many guys would make a channel for a character on 07-Ghost although, so yeah. Go check it out!


	2. Frau

30 ways to meet your end by Frau (or just really ** him off)

------

1.) Find, and take, all of his "collection" from the Library (hurray for lots of books)

2.) Tie him to a chair, and burn his "collection" in front of him

3.) Find a megaphone somehow and tape it to his head

4.) When (somehow) the megaphone is stuck to his head, turn on the siren

5.) When his head is ringing from the siren, do something else annoyingly loud

6.) Find the to-be newest addition to the "collection", buy it, and offer to give it to him, and then when he says yes, tear it into tiny little bits.

7.) Somehow round up the 07-Ghost cast to a karaoke, and sing horribly. (This one would just pretty much get to anyone)

8.) Scream "The sky is falling!! THE SKY ISH FALLIING!!!" Running up and down a hall way which he currently is walking through

9.) Get one of the church children (who should be old enough for this) to ask him how babies are made. If he starts to tell (NOT the innocent reason), make sure Castor walks in and hears.

10.) Spin in circles (if you are older, supposedly "mature") saying "lalalalalalalalalalalal" in the most out of tune voice you can reach, whenever Frau comes by.

11.) Jump from wherever, and hang on his back screaming "I WANT UUUUPPP!!!!!" In the most childish manner possible

12.) Whenever he tries to speak to a woman, as in like tries to hit on her, but in by hugging him while saying "DADDY!!!!"

13.) When he denies that he is not your father, say "But!!!!! Buuuuut!!!!!" with a tearful face

14.) Poke some random GUY on the street, point towards Frau saying that he's ga* and likes you (within Frau's hearing range)

15.) Proceed to pester him with random, mindless, random, too-obvious that answer themselves questions.

16.) Say to Teito while he's eating, "Frau made that, are you sure you want to eat that?" Make sure Frau heard that statement, especially if Teito started to stare at the food in horror

18.) If you find him in a peaceful sleep, from a distance, quietly run forward the jump onto him screaming "DEROMINO!!!" in the process of flying through the air

19.) Get Labrador (somehow) to make special herbs that make a person unconscious of their actions, and will listen to what you would say.

20.) Somehow get Frau to eat the medicine made in #19, and tell him to walk into public screaming any embarrassing line you can think of.

21.) Bear-hug him, trying your best to crush him as much as possible

22.) Whip out a paint ball gun, and pellet him with as many paint balls you can have, coloring him, his clothing, and his surroundings in wonderful shades of colors.

23.) Get him pinned (and hanging) to a wall, and make sure no one helps him down. Make it seem somehow a training procedure.

24.) Ask Frau how he's enjoying the training you came up with

25.) When he attempts to choke or hang you on the wall just as you did earlier, act like the most innocent child in the world, saying "What did I do?!" With a fake crying face

26.) Get him into a dress (a skimpy one at that) and then shove him into public.

28.) Get multiple of Castor's doll replicas, somehow get them functional and dress them up like Frau.

29.) Put them in his room, and wandering around the church dressed up in his clothing.

30.) Proceed to do the above, and give a copy of this list to someone else.

---

Quietly, people watched over the occurrences that 'coincidently' happened to Frau, consisting of people who were looking at a list, then either tackling, yelling, and more after seeming to read something

"Do you think you should have done this…?"

"Of course, Labrador-kun."

Anyway, he is the one that made me fail the bishop's exam 3 times in a row.

---

Here's the 2nd one! :D *dances in joy* Hurray! I don't think this one is that good….. -_-'' *sigh* But I try my best! *smiles widely* I have more ideas to come, but it was a bit hard to think of stuff for Frau… But I try my best! Review for ideas please, and don't forget to thank xmichikox!

.:To be coming sooner or later:.

-Hyuuga

-Labrador

-Ayanami (a different one then the current one posted)

-Teito (same as Ayanami, not the same as the one already made)

-Kuroyuri

-Ouka (maybe)

-Haruse (maybe)

And more….. That I cannot think of currently.


	3. Labrador

**30 Ways to say 'hello!' to demon side of Labrador**

(Or confuse him, greatly)

1.) As the most obvious, ruin the whole garden

2.) Hide all the new flower seeds

3.) Being a total pyromaniac, burn a bunch of the plants, but not all of them so you don't burn the church to the ground

4.) Jump on to him very filthy, thus dirtying his church robes.

5.) Make sure he can't change into any of his other pairs

6.) Scream "LAAABBBYYY!!!!!!" at him when he's in the middle of a very serious scene

7.) Jump up and down on a flower bed

8.) Drop-kick him into Frau, Castor, or a bunch of random passerby's

9.) Attach a whole bunch of rabid fan girls to his trail, and make sure he has to run from them

10.) Whenever he starts to fall asleep, disturb him suddenly by harming the plants (usually, if this happens to me, I get a bad headache)

11.) Send him flying without a Hawks eye (by means, into the air without flying material)

12.) Tell all the church's children that he is very mean, and they should be scared to approach him

13.) Glomp him randomly, as much as possible, and interrupting his work (knowing he'll probably be fine with it in the beginning)

14.) Attempt to garden, yet fail at it completely (aka mess up the whole garden)

15.) Over-water all the plants (an attempt of flooding)

16.) Under-water the plants

17.) Ram into his side to a point where it hurts to work/ do anything

18.) up-root a bunch of the plants

19.) Sing the waffle song (you know, the one that goes "do you like waffles?") whenever he comes in range of hearing you

20.) When he asks you to stop, say "But-I want to sing! Is my singing bad?!"

21.) When he starts to say no and such, say "U-u-!! You're lying!!" and start to cry

22.) And when he attempts to comfort you, be a total drama queen/king and start to do the "don't touch me!" thing

23.) Scream uncontrollably

24.) Run away from him if he ever tries to approach you

25.) Attempt to latch a collar on him, and if you can, put a leash on it (you should understand this one, if you take a good look at his name)

26.) Dress him up in the most embarrassing way you can think of possible (such as a dress, like how Ceil from Kuroshitsuji had to wear)

27.) When you somehow succeed doing so, take pictures of him and use it as black mail

28.) And sell the pictures as merchandise.

29.) Attempt to scare him as much as possible, and try your best just to hear him curse

30.) And when you might succeed, scream "MY POOR CLEAN EARS!!! THEY HAVE BEEN TAINTED!!!!" As loud as possible

---

Labrador was on the fine, fine, fine line of snapping.

_Here I am, standing next to Castor-san, who is telling me the current amount of people he has seen walking around with these sheets of paper, yet after they look at something on it he says, they go do something to me, or the garden._

I sighed

_I can't take it anymore. My precious garden has been harassed to no end; my ears hurt from the reckless screaming from people, and for some reason; about 3 random people have attempted to attach a collar to my neck! And one had successfully attached one. And now I can't take it off… S***._

"_Pffffhh…_."

_I slightly turned my head around quickly, and there stands Frau, who seems to be holding in… Is it, laughter?_

"_Heh, I never knew you'd look good with a collar on, Labrador."_

… _He's saying that in a quiet tone. Wait, he's whispering to himself._

"Hm_, and the list could go on and on if I didn't stop at thirty…_" Frau whispered to himself

"… Castor-san, please excuse me while I go tell something to Bishop Frau."

_He…. Is going to get it, no mercy required._

_---_

Okay!! The one you've all been waiting for, the most impossible thought, how to annoy Labrador! :D And I present it to you in the finest form. I don't like to use curse words, so that's what is with the asterisks on Lab's second little thought space.

I apologize for the time it took to get this up, the reason I could not get it up was because the laptop that allows the use of the document uploader was being used by someone else, so yeah. I APOLOGIZE!!! *bows*

Guh… OTL I was writing the rest of this while drawing my VocaloidxKuroshitsuji request, so please excuse the time it took to type this and such. *sigh* And I still need to finish it! D: *does the oh-noes expression seen on dA* Oh, if you want to see it when it is finished, go to my dA page, .com, and look it up. It won't be up for a while although.

**AGAIN!!! I would like to say that there is a 07-Ghost family on YouTube! Please, we wish for it to grow, so go check it out if you want! The characters token are Teito Klein, Ouka, Kurena (the maid), Labrador, Konatsu Warren, and Razzete/Lazet. Go to /kleinteito if you want to join, and just follow the procedures given to join!**

---

GO, thank **xmichikox** because of her, this whole thing had started!

I would like to thank **Midnight Strawberry** for her idea/s, and I will be using them/it soon! The next chapter will probably be Ayanami or Kuroyuri!


	4. Ayanami

**30 ways to say hello to death by Ayanami**

1.) Glomp him as tightly as possible

2.) Burn his clothing, under garments and all

3.) Both on the battle field, even

4.) Call him Mommy, even in front of the other officers

5.) Dye his hair pink in his sleep

6.) Actually, dye anything he has in pink

7.) Call him Aya-mommy to annoy him even more

8.) When he's walking with paperwork, jump on his back, thus making him fling the paper work in the air, screaming "I WANNA PLAY~~!"

9.) Eat a lot in his office

10.) Mess up his desk

11.) Attempt to break his work desk

12.) Somehow, find out where his room is and cover it with whip-cream

13.) And cover it in colorful paints

14.) Steal all his army uniforms

15.) Tell Kuroyuri to dispose of all of Ayanami's paperwork, as an order from Ayanami himself

16.) Spill ink all over his paperwork

17.) Bark like a guard dog (on your hands and knees) whenever he goes to his desk

18.) When he tells Hyuuga to rid of you, bite Hyuuga several times, in the process of kicking over several things (and breaking them if possible)

19.) Say you'll do something for him, because you work under him, and mess the whole thing up

20.) Send as many members, from the Black Hawks, to the Hospital (to the best or your ability and make sure Ayanami knows it was your doing)

21.) Hide under his desk

22.) When he tells you go get out of under there, claim you are the 'monster under the bed/desk/etc.'

23.) When he grabs you from under there, squirm as much as possible shrieking

24.) Say: "The light!!!! It BURNS!!!!!!!" as he does

25.) Make him chase after you, all across the army grounds, because you posses one of the things he needs most (example; you took all of his belts)

26.) Spread crazy rumors about him across the whole military base, and the academy

27.) Claim that he is your man, and your man only (and for Yaoi uses, get Hyuuga/Teito/etc. annoyed to no end by saying so)

28.) Sit on his lap, and act as if he is Santa

29.) Paste a beard to his face just to humiliate him

30.) Replace all of his tea with the most sugar filled energy-drink you can find, and make sure he drinks all of it.

-----------

…_. What the he** is going on. I can't do my work, everything is messed up, Kuroyuri for some reason disposed of my past paper work I needed to finish, and for some odd reason, my tea tastes of sugar. Lots and lots of sugar…._

"Aya-tan…. Are you sure all of the pink in your hair from this morning is gone?"

"… Forget this."

As Ayanami stood up and strode passed Hyuuga, his belt, once again, was nearly abducted by some strange student or soldier that was running by.

_Dam* it all._

As he silently walked through the halls of the military base, he could swear that someone was behind him, stalking him as you may say, quietly laughing at him for all of today's events

"_*snicker* I never knew that this would all work out, although it's just a simply __prank__"_

Ayanami quietly turned his head to the right, slightly and barely noticeable, to see that Shuri Oak was speaking to himself in a whisper

"_I wonder how far out my list reached out"_

… _Maybe this is a good excuse for Kuroyuri to kill this imbecile without getting in trouble._

--------

And so, this is it people! Ayanami-sama has another list to annoy him to no end! Please, I thank Midnight Strawberry for all of her suggestions. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize if it has gotten dull. School has killed my brain, so please, forgive me!

**~ NEXT UP**

HAKUREN OAK


End file.
